The New Chara Holder
by Lazy'girl-chan
Summary: Tadase's cousin Gladdy has to stay with him for the second semester of school. Gladdy's life is an open book or so she says. In reality she has problems that never seem to get better,but when she moves in with Tadase and meets his friends things improve.
1. Chapter 1

**Act 1**

**_The Arrival_**

I was sitting in the back seat of a black mustang waiting to arrive at my grandma/ babysitters home. My dad normally wouldn't bother to get me a babysitter but the school consoler was asking too many questions. Now I was going to have to live with my cousin and grandmother for awhile. The car stopped in front of a huge house with a blond that looked about my age and an old lady standing in front of it. I recognized my cousin because of some pictures and postcards we had sent each other, I guessed the old lady was grandma because well who else would it be? That's when I saw something I wasn't expecting a chara flouting next to Tadase. Oh man, now I was going to have to hide Ani at least for a while.

"Hey, Ani wake up." I whispered into my black pouch, shaking it a bit so Ani would wake up.

"Huh…what is it? Ani asked sweetly with a yawn as she flouted out of the pouch. Ani was wearing her usual light pink shoes and white dress that made her tan skin and blond curls shine and her beautiful white wings flouting behind her.

"I need you to stay in your pouch till I tell you." I whispered casually with a small smile.

"Alright."She said giving me a suspicious look, but deciding to go back inside the pouch. I opened the car door and stepped outside Kik a friend that had offered to drive me was getting my suitcase out of the car's trunk. I had only brought the necessary tooth brush, clothes for about 2 weeks, my phone and, my violin. Grandma and Tadase came closer when they saw me come out of the car. Tadase was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and grandma was wearing a kimono. "

Hello, it's nice to see you." Tadase greeted with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Is that all your luggage?" Grandma asked indifferently as she watched Kik pull a bag out of the car's trunk.

"Yep." I answered cheerfully it was going to be fun to mess with her.

"It's good to see you guys." I said with a smile, Tadase smiled back and grandma just kept looking at Kik. Kik walked up to us and handed Tadase the suitcase which didn't seem to bother him.

"Well, I'll see you later, Gladdy." Kik said as we slightly banged are knuckles together.

"Bye, man." I said as he got into the driver's seat.

"Bye!!" He yelled as he rode off, we stood there until the car was out of sight.

"Tadase show Gladdy her room, please." Grandma said as she walked inside.

"Yes, grandmother." Tadase said in agreement with a slight nod of the head.

"Come on!" I said cheerfully putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Alright let's go!" He said taking me inside.

I walked behind him as he made a tour of the house until we finally got to my room. We both sat in my room and talked about school, guardians, friends, hobbies, favorite food, colors, shows, and movies until grandma called us for dinner, I left Ani in her pouch. We walked to the dining room and sat down next to each other. Grandma's maid served us some rice balls and pork with vegetables. When we were all finished eating I raped some left over's with a napkin and hide them in my black jacket's pocket then me and Tadase went back to my room and talked some more until grandma told us to go to sleep. Tadase left and I opened the pouch Ani was in. Ani was awake and looking bored sitting in the corner. I pulled her out of the pouch.

"You okay?"I asked with a smile.

"Why was I hiding?" Ani asked looking a bit mad.

"Well…my cousin has a chara." I answered.

"So, does that mean I'm going to hide while were here?" Ani asked looking worried a hint of anger in her voice.

"No. "I said with a nervous laugh, I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

" Promise?" Ani asked flouting towards the bed.

"Promise!" I assured her sitting on the bed, slowly falling asleep with Ani on my lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 2**

**_Amu-chan_**

I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me back and forth.

"What?" I asked lazily, my eyes still shut as I turned my back to the person trying to wake me up.

"Wake up you have to go to your first day of school." I heard Tadase say as I shoot up.

"What time?" I asked looking around to find a clock.

"7:25." Tadase said heading out of my room.

"Your uniform is in the closet." He said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Ah...I slept in again." I sighed then I remembered that Ani was sleeping in my lap.

"Ani! Ani?!" I whispered getting up and looking for Ani on my bed and then I looked on the floor and then under the bed.

" Ani?!" I whispered.

"What?"I heard a sweet voice from behind me ask.

"Where were you?" I asked turning around to face my chara.

"When I heard Tadase coming I went into the pouch." She answered with a proud smile.

"Good." I said with a smile as I headed for the bathroom door I took about 20 minutes brushing my teeth, showering, and brushing my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and picked up Ani's egg and put it in the pouch next to Ani's blanket. Her egg had a tear on it and was light blue.

"Come on we have to go to school."I said walking to my closet, opening it, and, getting my uniform out. I got dressed and added a couple of things like the black pouch black leg warmers and those gloves with opened fingers.

Ani flew into the pouch with a smile and I walked to the front door and called Tadase he was at the front door in a second.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Tadase asked as he followed me out of the house.

"No time." Was all I responded as we ran to school. When we got to school I was instructed to wait outside in the hallway in front of Tadases classroom. I waited until the teacher signaled me to go into the classroom and introduce my-self. When I walked everybody was staring at me and Tadase was talking to a girl with pink hair, when he saw me walk in he gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'm Nikaidou-sensei." The clumsy looking sensei introduced him-self with a smile. I smiled at him and looked back at the class.

"I'm Gladdy Mizuki pleasure." I said with a smile.

"SO KAWAII!!!" I heard everyone yell as I anime sweat dropped still smiling.

"Gladdy you can sit where ever you want" Nikaidou-sensei instructed kindly.

"Thank you" I said as I headed for the seat behind Tadase. I walked to my seat as everyone stared at me with a smile.

"Hey" A pink haired girl said in a cool voice.

"Hi" I said in return and Tadase turned to look at me and the girl.

"This is Amu she's one of the guardians" Tadase informed me.

"Oh, she's the joker you told me about" I said as I saw three chara's look at me from behind Amu.

"Hi, Amu-chan" I said greeted happily.

"Eh…you guys know each other?" Amu asked nervously. Someone has a crush!

"I'm his cousin" I stated with a smile. Amu sighed and smiled. I giggled at her reaction.


End file.
